Diskussion:Möchtegerngangster
Ich habe vor kurzem gesehen, dass die Bande offiziell "Möchtegern-Gangster" heißt, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das ändern sollten, da es meiner Meinungs nach falsch geschrieben ist... Zaibatsu 18:04, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Wieso sind die Gesichter der Sharks aus VCS auf dem ersten Bild so verpixelt? Homie 18:30, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Das Bild stammt von der offiziellen Vice-City-Stories-Homepage vom MeTV-Beitrag "Experte spricht von Drogengefahr" und ist dort verpixelt vorzufinden. Zaibatsu 13:51, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Möchtegern-Gangster Mir wurde bei VC in der Statistik geschildert das ich bei den Möchtegerngangstern am meisten verhasst bin! (Seltsam sonst sinds immer die Haitianer^^) Also sollte das schon die offizielle Bezeichnung sein! :Worauf willst du hinaus? Dass die offizielle Bezeichnung mit Bindestrich ist? Zaibatsu 13:51, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde, man sollte den Artikel trennen. Die Mochtegerngangster (VC) und die Sharks (VCS) sind zwei versch. Gangs. In VC sind sie lediglich eine Strassengang die nicht mächtig ist. In VCS sind die Sharks eine der mächtigsten gangs von VCS, da sie im Drogenhandel aktiv sind bzw. waren. Nur weil man sie gelich nennt sind sie nicht die gleiche Gang. Im Übrigen sollte man den VCS-Sharks-Abteil einwenig erweitern, da sie ja in manchen Mission vorkommen etc. Homie 10:48, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das sehe ich nicht so. Für mich sind Sharks und Möchtegerngangster ein und dieselbe Gang. Da in Vice City Stories all ihre Imperiumsbetriebe zerstört werden, sind sie in Vice City stark geschwächt und nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, schwere Artillerie zu kaufen oder Drogenhandel zu betreiben. Beachte auch die Jacken der Möchtegerngangster in Vice City: Sie tragen Abbildungen von Haien ("Sharks") auf dem Rücken. :Mit der Erweiterung gebe ich dir Recht. Zaibatsu 13:42, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Naja, da hast du Recht. Ok lassen wir's dabei, trennen wir den Artikel nicht. Aber das mit der Erweiterung setzen wir durch. Homie 14:00, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Z.B können wir noch schreiben, das man in der Mission Leap and bound ihnen Schmuggelware (Drogen) klaut. Das ist der Beweis, das sie im Drogenhandel bzw. Drogenschmuggel aktiv sind. Homie 14:29, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ach Zaibatsu, könntest du bitte die Erweiterung übernehmen. Du kennst mich ja, wenn ich einen Artikel schreibe bzw. erweitere, wird er von dir geändert, da deine Fassung besser klingt als meine. ^^ Vielen Dank. =) Homie 19:48, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das sehe ich nicht so ;) Ich ändere meistens nur ein paar Wörter und Rechtschreibung. Versuche dich mal dran! :PS: Veränderungen von mir bitte nicht persönlich nehmen^^ :Zaibatsu 20:47, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich probiere es...^^ Homie 08:28, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Siehst du, ich habe nur ein wenig verändert, hauptsächlich Typos. Zaibatsu 12:55, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gut, danke. Hab jetzt mein Selbstvertrauen stark gesteigert. =) Homie 16:52, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :So soll's sein. Zaibatsu 17:11, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Möchtegerngangster (in Vice City)/Sharks (in Vice City Stories) wieso heissen sie in VC Möchtegerngangster,Sharks ist besser als Möchtegerngangster und dazu hatten sie denn namen Sharks schon früher,kann mir jemand sagen?Homie?:) Benutzer:Goldust :Da musst du Rockstar schon persönlich fragen, warum sie in Vice City "Möchtegerngangster" und in Vice City Stories "Sharks" heißen. Fakt ist: Bereits in Vice City haben viele Spieler sie "Sharks" gerufen. Zaibatsu 20:37, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) noch eine frage,welche nationalität haben die Sharks? Benutzer:Goldust :Ich denke, das sind stolze Amerikaner. Zaibatsu 20:57, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) hab grad nachgeschaut, Puerto Ricaner Benutzer:Goldust thumb| Ich habe hier ein Bild (YouTube), von GTAmissions, wo er gerade ein Betrieb der Sharks übernimmt. Auf dem Bild habe ich eine Waffe eingekreist, die aussieht wie eine MP5. Tragen die Sharks MP5s? Homie 09:03, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ? Homie 20:06, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich dachte, die Sharks tragen Schalldämpfer-Maschinenpistolen? Zaibatsu 22:09, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Klar, sie tragen Schalldämpfer-MPs und Micro-SMGs. Bei mir aber mehrheitlich Micro-SMGs. Aber meine Frage war ob sie nun wirklich MP5s tragen. Homie 10:15, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :? Homie 18:29, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ja sie tragen mp5´s aber in vcs eine mp5k :Und tragen sie MP5k's nur in Angriffen bzw. Verteidung auf/der Betriebe oder auch ausserhalb von Missionen? Homie 20:00, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ja nur im betrieb und verteidung Bild (VCS) Warum ist auf dem Bild von VCS das Gesicht des vorderen Gangsters zensiert worden? LanceVanceDance 20:00, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Siehe oben. Zaibatsu 12:25, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, ich war blöderweise zu faul, die ganze Diskussion zu lesen ^^ LanceVanceDance 16:25, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Angriff Ist das immer das wenn ich einen betrieb von den Sharks/Bikern angreife und den erfolgreich übernommen hab, das die dann mit ihrem Gang-Rancher/Biker Angel kommen und mich killen wollen? Das is jedenfalls bei mir immer so und das nervt -.- Ist das bei euch auch so? Ja, bei mir auch und das nervt wirklich -.- --GS4L 16:46, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Du machst grad was geiles und dann versauen die arschlöcher dir das -.- IH8GTAmissions 18:27, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC)